Talk:Ship
Any shipwrights out there know the mass values and/or chasis modifiers for the ships? Maybe this sort of information as well as they number of weapon slots etc could be included after the description of the ship. --Ryce/Korin/Myshak 18:48, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :Those stats are on the pages of each individual ship (except privateer, haven't gotten around to it). I found the data on the Pilot forum, in their giant FAQ. --InfluenzaSWTA 18:50, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::A that's awesome. I was reading on the privateer ships and hadn't checked the factioned ones yet. --Ryce/Korin/Myshak 18:52, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Great page - excellent information and nicely done. --Ewach 19:31, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) I think it s better to refer to the Ships by their true name and not by where they come from : example : Eta-2 Actis Interceptor instead of Jedi Starfighter. Belbullab-22 instead of Grievous' starfighter. Tell me if I am wrong.... Thx :) niom : Yes, that sounds good. If the common names were not at the top of each refered page, I might have suggested placing the common name after the link. : By the way, you can use the convenient button above, second from the right, to place "--~~~~" as your signature to generate name and timestamp. And you might want to check out the help link (navigation box) for some nifty hints on the Wiki mark-up language (so that you can avoid writing HTML, when possible). --SwordMage 13:17, 20 Sep 2005 (CEST) Thx a lot for this trick Swordmage :)--Niom 14:34, 20 Sep 2005 (CEST) : Good change. This was a leftover from when the ships were first added to the game, and I was unsure of what the "real" names were. Should've fixed it a long time ago. Whoops! --Influenza 20:21, 20 Sep 2005 (CEST) Just wondering... I can't find any page that says, so... how do you aquire a ship? Or isn't this possible? --Jacensolo775 10:28, 4 August 2006 (CEST) * Several possibilities : **1 You are a novice pilot, only need to takl to a pilot trainer for your first mission and the trainer will provide you for free a novice ship. **2 You have some money and you can buy either a Ship Deed or a Ship blueprints from Bazar or Vendors... Note that if you buy a ship blueprint you will need to visit a "Ship Broker" npc (foundable in all main planet starport), and he will ask you to pay for turning that blueprint into a Ship Deed. With the ship deed you acn use radial menu to create the ship in your Datapad. Then you have to equip it with ship components of your skill level (tier) using a specific terminal you find in Starport. Otherwise you can find very good informations on Official Forum under Profession Pilot FAQ section. --Oren 13:14, 4 August 2006 (CEST) Just wondering... how much would it cost if I had a blue print for a YT-1300 to turn it into a deed for the ship? or am I basicly too confused? :( --Jacensolo775 18:58, 6 August 2006 (CEST) not much, like a few k. the blueprints are the costly part. Hi. (New; pardon me.) Have had a great browse thru lotsa pages. Was wondering if anyone's heard anything on the potential future introduction of the sturdy old SW:RPG freighter called the Ghtroc-720? =) Center-forward-located cockpit, central ventral & dorsal gun-pods; basically looks a bit like a turtle (with thrusters where "feet" normally go).. would be a GREAT POB freelance freighter addition, IMHO... (Sorry, sign-up later.. loving this stuff!.. but must get offline..) --FengShuiJedi 8 July 2007 (CET) Naboo N-1 Starfighter The Naboo N-1 Starfighter is correctly listed as a freelance ship on the page, but wrongly listed as a neutral ship too. Either that, or the Imperial space profession page (in-game) is wrong, as all the other neutral ships are listed there with the various TIEs, except this ship. Please confirm this, by an Imperial pilot trying to fly it, and alter the wiki page. GW-Dragonrider 11:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :The page has been corrected, it's freelance only. Skinmeister 14:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) prices what whould be the cheapest muliti person ship dead? and whould any class like commando be able to buy and yous the m right? :Prices vary, check the bazaar. Ship use is dependant on faction (imp/rebel/freelance), so profession is irrelevant. GW-Dragonrider 17:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC)